The Wounded Teen
by yashendra2797
Summary: It was just a routine stop in New Jersey for the Doctor. But when he's dragged into the world of spies and assassins, the Doctor has no choice but to ally with the strange teenager named Alex Rider. Post Scorpia Rising and Series 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, yashendra2797 here. This is the first chapter of my new Doctor Who/Alex Rider Crossover titled-The Wounded Teen (if you have a better title PM me or mention it in a review). Also, sorry to those who were expecting an update to Chuck versus the Rider. I'm currently working on it and the story will be completed by the end of May.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to j and FezWearingBanana.**

* * *

The Wounded Teen

Chapter 1

WOOOM WOOM WOOOM (TARDIS Rumbles)

"Alright Doctor, why are we here? I mean present day New Jersey, there's nothing impressive about it." said Amy Pond while exiting the TARDIS.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong Amy there is something very impressive here. Something so big and important that its sending me a message on my psychic paper. See?" he replied holding out his psychic paper which had the words HELP ME flashing on it.

"Great. You meet the Doctor after 2 years and where does he take you? New Jersey." muttered Rory Williams, more often known as Rory Pond, to himself.

"Alright. The signal is coming from one of these houses." the Doctor said.

Looking around for the first time, Amy saw that the place was one of those areas where celebrities used to live. You know, those places with the multi million dollar houses and big lawns for each house? This was one of those places. 'What could be so terrifying here, so as to require the Doctor's attention?' she wondered to herself. Still, looks could be deceptive, and Amy had learned that the hard way. She was taken out of her thoughts by the BZZZZ of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"If I could just increase the huon sensitivity to 800 and do a little bit of tinkering..." the Doctor said seemingly to no one all the while fiddling with his sonic screwdriver. "...and Yowzzaa! I've pinpointed the location of the house. Come along, Pond!"

They ran, following the Doctor, until the Doctor suddenly stopped in front of a house. House no. 42 to be precise. The Doctor was about to knock on the door when Amy interrupted him-

"What's our reason for knocking?"

"Oh nothing, I don't know. Let the psychic paper do the talking" he replied and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door opened to show an annoyed blonde teenager. The annoyance immediately gave way to... nothingness on his face, as if seeing them had activated some kind of trigger in his brain and had made him go into poker face mode. The Doctor immediately stiffened, but soon regained his composure and took out his psychic paper and said-" Hey, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory."

"Two things." the kid replied "that paper's blank and I told Liz that I don't need a doctor. I'm fine."

"What?" the Doctor looked at the teenager shell shocked. "The paper's blank? Anyways why would you need a doctor for?"

"That's really none of your business. Now you should leave before I call the po…" the teenager suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and suddenly sniffed the air. He put his finger to his lips, immediately quieting the Doctor. His eyes suddenly darted all over the place, while his head did not move even a slightest bit.

"Get in. Now." He said in such a grim voice that they immediately followed him inside the house. He closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked him. However, her question was ignored by the teenager, who immediately made his way to a console on the wall beside the door. Pressing some buttons in the console, the teenager made his way to the Doctor and said-"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Whoever you are. Doctor."

"Drag me into what?"

The Doctor's question however was answered by 6 rapid BANGs fired in quick succession at the windows, which however withstood the impact of the bullets.

"How?..." Rory began to ask but was interrupted by the teenager's short reply-"Bulletproof glass."

The teenager made his way to the kitchen where he opened one of the drawers and lifted the false bottom from where he pulled out a SIG Sauer P226, the favored pistol of Her Majesty's SAS. Looking at the gun all of the three visitor's eyes widened.

"What… the… Hell?" Rory spoke the three words individually.

"This is just a Level 3 safehouse. We will not be able to withstand the attack for long. We'll need all the firepower we can get." The teenager then pulled out his mobile-a Nokia Lumia 900 out of his pocket and glanced at the screen for a few seconds before continuing-"they have 3 teams of 4 men each. One group is on the lookout and two others have surrounded the house. I have another gun in the back. We'll need all the firepower we can get."

"But shouldn't you call the police? And how in the name of sanity have you got a gun?" the Doctor asked, still not having moved from his position.

"Already did. But knowing my luck, they probably wouldn't be here until the action has ended." The teenager replied, ignoring the Doctor's second question. The teenager ran to the back of the house while Doctor, Amy and Rory looked at each other amidst sounds of gunfire. The teenager came back with another gun in his hand. This time a Glock 19 Gen4, the favored handgun of the NYPD.

"Alright. I need each of you to stay calm. We are going to make it through. However, we do have a slight problem. I don't have any form of transportation."

"I can help you with that. I have transportation available." The Doctor interjected in the middle, having seemingly regained his composure.

"Where?"

"At the turning, 9 houses down."

'Good. Alright guys, We are going to make it through. Alright?"

Amy nodded and took Rory's hand in hers.

"Who are you anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"The name's Rider. Alex Rider." The teenager replied.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it! Oh! And don't forget to review! I even accept one word or anonymous reviews!**

**I have already written till chapter 3! I'll update in 2 days!**

**-Yashendra Shukla**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! 4 REVIEWS! I didn't expect this much love from you guys! Thanks a lot! So, as promised, here's the update to The Wounded Teen. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Fate's Silver Chain, ****Lolita-Girl-765****, ****Starry Bright Light**** and ****FezWearingBanana**** 'cause they reviewed!**

* * *

******The Wounded Teen**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_Who are you anyway?" the Doctor asked._

"_The name's Rider. Alex Rider." The teenager replied._

"Alright Alex, what's the plan?" the Doctor asked Alex.

"Weren't you the one who always came up with the brilliant ideas?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, but this time I can't think of anything"

"Yeah, but we are depending on a kid!"

"A kid with gu…" the Doctor immediately stopped and looked at Alex.

"It's silent. Too silent." The Doctor said.

BOOOM! Came the sound of a bomb and the house shook but fortunately held its ground.

"Alright." Alex said. "On the count of three, follow me through the back door. 3, 2, 1." CRASH! The door was kicked open by Alex. Guns in hand, he fired 3 shots in quick succession, all 3 finding its mark, at the assassin's temples.

"3 down, 9 to go" Alex muttered to himself.

They started running towards the turning, 8 houses away. One of the assassins immediately noticed them running and said something to his earpiece. Immediately all of the remaining assassins started following them.

_7 houses left. _ Alex thought to himself.

BANG! BANG! WHIZZ!

"DAMN!" Alex shouted and fired 5 more shots behind him. All of which once again found their mark.

"4 to go!" Alex shouted seemingly to no one.

_5 houses…_

Alex once again tried to fire at the assassins, but the remaining 4 assassins had realized their mistake of underestimating Alex and were running in a zig-zag manner so as to eliminate all chances of being hit by a bullet.

_3 houses to go…_

WHIZZZ!

"FFFFFFUUUUU" Alex let out a muffled groan of pain as a bullet impaled itself in his right shoulder. While Rory and Amy continued to run, oblivious to Alex's predicament, the Doctor slowed down.

"KEEP ON RUNNING!" Alex shouted, his face now showing only the slightest bit of pain. The Doctor immediately followed his order and started running at even a faster pace.

_1 More to go!_

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" shouted Amy and fell down as a bullet hit her in the left leg right at the turning.

"COVER ME!" the Doctor shouted and Alex nodded. Even though he might not be able to aim, he still had the devil's luck on his side. So, Alex started firing. Meanwhile, the Doctor ran to where Amy lay, who fortunately hadn't been shot. Dragging her to where Alex and Rory were hiding, he gave her to Rory and motioned Alex to follow. Alex and Rory followed the Doctor who while running took out his key from his coat pocket. The Doctor stopped in front of a police box and opened the door with key and went inside. Rory followed. However, Alex stood outside looking at the police box in bewilderment. Before Alex could do anything, he was grabbed from the hand and pulled inside by the Doctor.

Stepping inside, to say that Alex wasn't surprised would be like saying that kittens aren't cute. Shocked Alex said the first thing that came to his mind-"It's bigger on the inside."

"Can we please get over that? Everyone says that!" The Doctor said while running around fiddling at the controls.

Alex was distracted by the sounds of the gunfire from outside.

"Wouldn't he be able to get in?" Alex asked the Doctor.

"Oh! The whole of Genghis Khan's army couldn't get in and believe me, they've tried." He replied back.

"He?" Rory asked, looking up from taking care of his wife.

"Yeah, I took care of all of them except one." Alex replied casually as if this happened every day.

WOOOM! WOOOOOOM! WOOOM! (TARDIS Rumbles)

"Alright Doctor, where are we?" Rory asked.

"Your home. London. Present day." He replied back.

As soon as they moved inside the house Alex motioned for Rory to lay Amy down on the dining table. As soon as Rory had kept her on the dining table, he rushed into the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit in hand. As Rory began to open the kit, Alex interrupted-"Don't."

"But I'm a trained nurse!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your hands are shaking. Move, I'm trained in bullet wounds." Alex said in a matter of fact way.

Rory didn't say anything and moved away, allowing Alex to grab the first aid kit and pull out gauze, antiseptic and some cotton. He then proceeded to a moaning Amy and checked her left knee and said-"Calm down. It's just a flesh wound. Ok? Rory hold her hand." He then proceeded to apply some antiseptic to her wound while she stiffened and clutched Rory's hand, almost tearing it apart. Alex then wrapped her knee in gauze and then pressed a pressure point in her neck causing her quieten and her head to drop.

"HEY!" Rory shouted.

"Relax. She's just sleeping. She will be up in 3 hours. There's no other way she would be able to bear the pain otherwise without proper sedatives." Alex replied immediately calming Rory down.

"Doctor." Alex said. "You have medical training, right?"

"Kind of." The Doctor replied who had been standing in the corner, finding himself useless in all that was going on.

"Good. Hold my hand and apply pressure to the wound while I get the slug out." Alex said and the Doctor nodded and did what was asked all the while thinking, how the hell he had got caught up in all this.

Fortunately for Alex, there was a pair of disposable forceps and stiches in the first aid kit. While the Doctor applied pressure to the wound, Alex used the forceps to take out the bullet in his right arm, wincing very slightly from the pain. After the bullet was out, he motioned the Doctor to stich the wound. Applying bandage on the wound, the Doctor couldn't help but think about the weirdness of the situation, and he had seen some pretty weird things in his life.

After the wound was tied up, the Doctor and Rory carried Amy to the bedroom and laid her down. Once back in the dining room, Alex broke the silence the silence by asking-"What is that thing, the blue box?"

"It's a time machine, but that's not the point. Tell me what the hell that was! A teenager being changed by gunmen and the teenager attacking them like an assassin. Now you're lucky that Amy's not that badly hurt. But tell me everything. NOW!" the Doctor shouted, getting angry. No one dared to hurt his friends. Ever.

Alex though wincing slightly at the word assassin said-"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

"Alright, after all that has happened, you need to know. But you might want to get some coffee, 'cause this is a very long story."

"Alright." Rory said and got up, walkingto the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Who were those men?" the Doctor asked.

"SCORPIA." Alex replied in one word.

* * *

**Alright, this brings an end to The Wounded Teen Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! Oh! And don't forget to review!**

**I'm currently on to writing chapter 4.**

**Also, if I get more than 5 reviews, I'll update tomorrow! :D :p**

**-Yashendra Shukla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, Chapter 3 of The Wounded Teen.**

**Thanks to Fate's Silver Chain, Serendipitytoo, FezWearingBanana and Starry Bright Light for reviewing.**

* * *

**The Wounded Teen**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Who were those men?" the Doctor asked._

"_SCORPIA." Alex replied in one word._

Hearing the word Rory stopped in his tracks and the Doctor mouth started opening and closing, resembling a goldfish.

"Scorpia as in the Earth's leading terrorist organization?" the Doctor asked regaining his composure for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yup." Alex replied.

"But why do men from a _terrorist _organization want a teenager?"

"As I said, it's a long story. Now let's get back on track. I guess it all started when I was fourteen years old and one day the doorbell rang in the middle of the night…"

* * *

The Doctor got up from where he was sitting and walked up to the window. Alex's story had ended long ago, but none of them had spoken since then. It was shocking to even think that their government would do such a thing, let alone find it happening in real life. They were interrupted in their thoughts by Amy's moaning.

"I should go and tend to her." Rory said and went inside the bedroom.

"You aren't human, are you?" Alex asked the Doctor, having now grasped the concept that the Doctor's blue police box could travel in space and time

"Huh?" the Doctor replied intelligently before saying-"No, I'm not. I'm from the planet Galifrey, the last of a race called the Time Lords."

"Talk about being humble. What happened? I mean, to everyone else?"

"There was a war. They all died."

"Bet they were all told that it was for the greater good, huh?" Alex asked spitefully. The Doctor did not say anything; however his eyes gave away the truth.

"Why did you come anyways? I mean to my house?" Alex asked.

"I got a message on this." The Doctor said pulling out the psychic paper from his coat pocket and handing it to Alex who looked at the words HELP ME on the paper which was now fading. "It's called psychic paper, shows the brain what the holder wants them to see. The only people who it doesn't work on are those who are trained for it and Shakespeare. Why it doesn't work on you, I have no idea."

"Hmm." Was all Alex said before handing back the paper to the Doctor. Looking at him properly for the first time, the Doctor examined Alex. He looked just like any normal teenager, except for his eyes. Those eyes were that of a soldier, of a person who had seen too much pain, too much suffering. Those eyes, reminded him of someone, if only he could remember…

TRING TRING! TRING TRING!

The Doctor was interrupted in his thoughts by the ringing of Alex's phone. Getting up from his chair, Alex took out of his pocket. Glancing at the screen which said-protected number, Alex looked at the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a look which Alex immediately understood as-_'Don't tell them about us.'_ Alex swiped up and pressed answer.

"Hello" Alex said, putting the phone on speakerphone.

"_You okay Alex?" came the voice from the other side._

"Ya, I'm okay Joe"

"_Where are you?"_

"Somewhere safe."

"_Where exactly?"_

"As I said, somewhere safe."

"_Alex…"_

"Don't you Alex me Joe. You have done enough wrong to last me a lifetime. What is more important than my location is finding out how the hell did they find me."

_"It was a leak from within the MI6. How many were there Alex?"_

"12"

_"So one escaped. Tell me Alex, did you kill them?"_

"Oh no I didn't, they killed themselves." Alex said sarcastically.

_"Alright Alex. I'm sorry."_

"I know. What happened to Sabina and her family?"

_"They're safe. For now. I'm not taking any chances. I'm putting them in the WitSec* program"_

"Thanks."

_"Anytime Alex. And take care."_ he replied and cut the phone.

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!" came the noise from behind Alex and the Doctor. As they both turned around they saw an annoyed Amy looking at them. And the Doctor knew that an annoyed Amy was a bad thing. A _very _bad thing. So he moved away. Limping, Amy started coming towards Alex. Despite having faced countless assassins and villains, Alex couldn't help but cringe a little. This could go bad. _Very _bad. But to his surprise, Amy moved towards the Doctor and to say that she was angry would be an understatement.

"You idiot!" she shouted at the Doctor "of all the places you could take me, you took me to New Jersey, where I got _shot_! I've been captured, kidnapped and travelled the whole of the universe and where do I get hurt? On one of the safest places in Earth where literally _nothing_ happens…"

Hearing Amy's rants, Alex couldn't help but smile a little, Amy was so much like Jack. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Amy shouting. This time at him.

"And don't you think you can get away!" she shouted to him. "What kind of teenager carries guns and shoots people!"

"One that has saved the world countless times." Interjected Rory in between.

Amy looked at Rory as if he suddenly had sprouted two heads.

"Alex used to be a spy for the MI6." He continued.

"But…But…"

"There are a lot of things you should know. Go in, let Rory brief you. Then, get some rest." The Doctor said.

Hearing this Amy nodded and went inside to the bedroom. Rory followed.

"I have to go." Alex said.

"But where?" the Doctor asked.

"Liverpool Street. To the one place I had sworn to never set foot in again." Looking at the Doctor's expression, Alex continued-"MI6 headquarters. I have to find out who wants to kill me. I mean Scorpia is dead. I finished them. No one touches me or my family."

Looking at Alex, the Doctor saw a fire in Alex's cold eyes. With shock and horror, the Doctor realized of whom Alex's eyes reminded him of. Himself.

* * *

**And that brings an end to Chapter 3 of The Wounded Teen. Granted, not one of my best works, but still, had to get it out… :p**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**-Yashendra Shukla**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAH! I finally updated****! Anyways, I now have a blog, check it out- yashendrashukla .in (remove the space!) I'll post when I will update my stories on the blog, so do check it out! Thanks to the overwhelming number of reviewers for the previous chapter! Anyways, Allons-y!**

* * *

The Wounded Teen

Chapter 4

* * *

"_I have to go." Alex said._

"_But where?" the Doctor asked._

"_Liverpool Street. To the one place I had sworn to never set foot in again." Looking at the Doctor's expression, Alex continued-"MI6 headquarters. I have to find out who wants to kill me. I mean Scorpia is dead. I finished them. No one touches me or my family."_

_Looking at Alex, the Doctor saw a fire in Alex's cold eyes. With shock and horror, the Doctor realized of whom Alex's eyes reminded him of. Himself._

"How can you just get up and leave. After all that is happened, I'm coming with you." The Doctor said and got up from his seat.

"No you aren't. No one else has to get hurt. You are not coming. And that's final."

"The heck it is! I am just a part of this as you are. The minute the bullet hit Amy, I became a part of this! No one touches my friends either!"

"Alright. You can come. But only on one condition. We get to have some fun"

* * *

WOOM WOOOM WOOM (TARDIS Rumbles)

"Alright Doctor, welcome to the Royal and General Bank, Liverpool Street. The _real _headquarters of the MI6, the royal secret service of Her Majesty, which hires a teenager to do their dirty work." said Alex once he had exiting along with the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

"Alright, where are we exactly?" said the Doctor.

"The basement. Also known as 'The Workshop'."

"And why are we here exactly?"

"Because, as I said, we need to have some fun. What's life without a little bit of fun, eh Doctor?" replied Alex with a sadistic yet mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah! Alex! Just the man I wanted to see!" said a tall, lean man coming from the other side of the room.

"Ah! Smithers! Wassup man!" replied Alex

"You know, same old, same old. Who's the man?"

"John Smith. CIA." said the Doctor taking out his psychic paper.

"Just a man I picked up on the way." said Alex.

"Alright. So, Alex, what brings you here?" said Smithers.

"You don't know?" said Alex surprised.

"Oh they don't tell me anything. I'm just a techie who committed a mistake by going in the field."

"They came Derek. They came back. 12 of them."

"I knew it. I told Jones that you were not safe. Especially not after that intel which I got"

"Intel? What intel?"

"A few weeks ago, I received intel that Scorpia had allied with someone. Someone dangerous. I told Jones, she didn't listen."

"What exactly was the intel?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know." replied Smithers. "When I tried to access the files it led me to a different organization called Torchwood. I've only heard rumors of it. I couldn't get in to the encryption. Its like nothing I've ever seen before."

"What rumors?" the Doctor asked cautiously.

"That they deal with extraterrestrial activities. Run by a man who can never die. Founded in the name of a doctor who is held at the utmost respect."

"A doctor?" asked Alex looking at the Doctor who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Anyways, can you bring the intel, my friend's here well... he's clever." said Alex.

"Oh yes. I am. I am. Thank you Alex!"

Smithers nodded and took out his custom designed phone out of his pocket. Pressing a few buttons on the touchscreen, he gave it to the Doctor. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, much to Smithers amusement and flashed it on the phone. After a few seconds he said-"This is Shadow level encryption. No wonder you couldn't get in."

"But the question is, can you hack it?" asked Smithers.

"Of course I can. I designed this after all when I was in my ninth decade."

"Wait a second, what?"

"Oh this is bad. This is very bad."

"Why doctor? What's happening?" said Alex

"Call the head of MI6, right now."

"Why?"

"Because we have a problem."

"Alright, what do I say to her?" said Alex.

"Tell her it's Code Red Daleks."

* * *

**Anyways, that's it! That brings an end to Chapter 4 of The Wounded Teen, I know this chapter is short, but I had to get this out!**

**I'll update As soon as possible!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to FezWearingBanana, Tedrenia and Guest for reviewing!**

**To Guest-Glad you like my story! :D**

**Couldn't upload this chapter 'cuz I was on vacation... But I wrote around a dozen more chapters on paper! Will type them down!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Call the head of MI6, right now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we have a problem."_

_"Alright, what do I say to her?" said Alex._

_"Tell her it's Code Red Daleks."_

"Daleks. Hmm, why do they sound stupid yet dangerous like Scorpia?"

"Because they are. I mean dangerous, not stupid. A Dalek is a being devoid of all emotions except hate. They were created for one purpose and one purpose only. The destruction of all that is not Dalek. They are extremely dangerous and have no human weakness. My kind fought against them, in the last Great Time War. We nearly lost."

"Alright." Alex said and took out his phone. He went to his contact list and called Mrs. Jones.

"Hello Alex, nice to hear from you." came the voice from the other side after a few rings.

"You mean nice to hear the fact that I'm not dead?"

"Alex..."

"Don't. Just don't. It was supposed to be over. I was out of this forever. Scorpia was done. History."

"Alex, we didn't think..."

"What do you mean you didn't think. Smithers had intel. Good intel. And yet you chose to ignore it."

"How do you even know?"

"I have my ways."

"You're here, aren't you. Somehow the great Alex Rider evaded the cameras and got into The Workshop."

"Maybe."

"Alright, you haven't called to ask for my apology Alex. What do you want."

"The intel Smithers got, we cracked it."

"First of all that intels rubbish..."

"Rubbish? HA! I don't think so, not after they decided to attack me."

"And what do you mean by we?"

"Not important. But, I do want you to open up your computer and put in three words-"Code Red Dalek"

"What?"

"Just do it."

"OK." she said and started typing after a few seconds she said-"Alex, what is happening? I have just been informed via my servers that the traceroute for this search went through the PMO, UNIT and an organization called the Torchwood."

"Ok really Doctor, what is happening?"

"Oh nothing, just that since she has basically put in an alert, all the major alien organizations of Earth are being called in to help. They will be here any minute to help." the Doctor said.

"Oh!"

"Alex, what the hell have you done?" shouted Mrs. Jones from the other side.

"Oh nothing. Just saving your asses which you are too busy to ignore."

"Alex..."

"Oh don't you Alex me. I've had a lot of it today. I'll be up soon. Bye" said Alex and cut the call. He noticed the Doctor looking at him weirdly and also saw Smithers looking up in awe. No one had dared to talk to Mrs. Jones like he had In quite a while.

"Alright. What's our next move?" asked Alex to the Doctor.

"We wait."

"For what?" Alex asked the Doctor. Suddenly there was a big crash and men with guns came tumbling in through the door. Immediately Alex took out his Glock and said "FREEZE!" at the same time as the man leading them. Looking at the Doctor the man said-"Weapons Down."

"For this." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" the man said smiling.

"What's with you guys and guns?" the Doctor said.

"Oh come on! We meet after all this time and not even a hello! And by the way you look young. Are you sure you have not had some work done since we met the last time?"

"Har! Har! Very funny."

"Alright, question of the hour, why has a teenager got a gun? And is he your new companion?"

"No he isn't."

"You didn't answer my question."

"He's got a gun for the same reason you have one."

"HUH?"

"He's just doing his job. Alex Rider, meet Captain Jack Harkness."

* * *

**Crappy chapter, I know... But the next few chapters will hopefully make up for it! :P**

**Next chapter will be up in a few hours! (My treat for making you guys wait so long!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I promised, here's chapter 6 of The Wounded Teen.**

**For more information on me or on my stories including update dates, visit- yashendrashukla .in (remove the space)**

* * *

**I've also added a cover image to my story! I know it looks crappy :p**

* * *

**No reviews? Still, I've been a bad updater, so I will still publish this chapter! Hope you review! I accept one word or anonymous reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Captain Jack Harkness, huh? What do you do, hark people to death?" said Alex putting forward a hand.

"Ha. Ha! Very funny." replied Jack, shaking Alex's hand. "Why do you have a gun?" he continued.

"You heard the Doctor. I'm just doing my job."

"Which is what exactly?"

"None of your business." Alex replied with such a menacing glare that Captain Jack Harkness immediately shut up.

"Alright, Torchwood has come. But for what?"

"We have a problem. It's Code Red Daleks."

"Ah Daleks huh? I knew this day would come. So what's the plan Doctor?"

"Umm, the plan is, we defeat the Daleks."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Alex.

"Still working in that bit."

"Sounds like a fine plan." said Jack while Alex rolled his eyes.

They were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Alex's phone.

"Ooh. That's Jones. She must be pretty pissed off right now."

After all the things had been explained to Mrs. Jones and Captain Jack Harkness, Alex had put his gun back and Jack had been calmed down from his sugar high, Alex said-"Alright, Smithers, let's set up a command post in the conference room and get me all you can on Scorpia and the Daleks. Captain, get your best men and meet me in the conference room. Mrs. Jones, I need the best SAS team, fully briefed and here in 1 hour. Doctor, you're with me." The teenager said this with so much confidence that no one questioned him. His Scorpia training had taught him all this, he remembered with a shudder. Lifting himself up from his thoughts, he looked around to see everyone moving. Slowly, everyone had left except him, the Doctor and Smithers.

"Mr. Smithers, you okay?" asked Alex.

"My time has come Doctor." He replied.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean?" asked the Doctor in surprise.

"You know, I did find Dorabella after all."

"Bracewell?" the Doctor asked with his mouth open.

"You know, despite you being so smart, you really lack common sense."

"But What? When? How?"

"Soon after meeting Dorabella, I settled down with her. Turns out she never did forget me either. After she died, I changed my face. Funny how I started thinking that I was actually human. Made of flesh and blood. When I saw you come out of that police box of yours, I thought that you were here to deactivate me. I was overjoyed when you weren't able to identify me. But as you said, the Daleks are back…"

"…And that means that I will have to deactivate you in case the Daleks decide to use the Oblivion Continuom inside you."

"Changing faces? Oblivion what inside Derek? What the hell do both of you mean Doctor?" asked a bewildered Alex.

"Long story short, Professor Bracewell here, or the man you know as Smithers isn't a man at all. He is an android, designed by the Daleks during the Blitz. There is a device inside him that the Daleks could use as a bomb to destroy the Earth."

"Is every day with you like this?"

"Not every day, but every other day."

"Before I go Doctor, there is something I need to give Alex here. Alex, give me your phone." Bracewell said. Alex looked a bit dazed, but complied.

"You know what's special about your phone Alex?" asked Bracewell, fiddling with the phone.

"Yeah, it's umm. It's a standard Nokia Lumia 900 with a hotline to MI6 plus surveillance capabilities."

"But that is not all." Replied Bracewell with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "This is my entire life's worth" he said and threw the phone in air.

Alex stared at the phone in bewilderment. While the phone should have fallen down to the ground, on coming a few inches near the tabletop, the phone hung in mid air as if hung by an invisible thread. A second later, a 5 inch holograph of Smithers popped up and waved at him.

"No freaking way!" said Alex.

"You see Doctor; I knew that it was only a matter of time before the Daleks came back. So…" said Smithers while the Doctor interrupted him mid speech by saying-"…you made a device that could hold an imprint of your memory. Genius."

"As an added bonus, you have unlimited balance with universal roaming. And the controls are isometric." Said Smithers and raised his hand in a salute. "It was an honor serving you Alex!"

"No, the honor was mine." Replied Alex.

"Doctor" Smithers said and the Doctor merely nodded. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he pressed a button and in a few seconds Smithers stopped moving. Tears in eyes, Alex and the Doctor made their way towards the conference room.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

* * *

**Now I have decided that I will update weekly on Sundays. However, if I get more that 4 reviews, I will update on Wednesdays also!**

**Thanks,**

**-yashendra2797**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter should have been up 8 hours ago, but my internet wasn't working. Its 07:36 right now, and I'm feeling pretty sleepy… :p**

* * *

**Visit yashendrashukla. in (remove the space) to check on update schedules!**

* * *

**The Wounded Teen**

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, everyone here? Good. Now we can begin." Alex said and threw his phone in the air, just as he had seen Smithers do. The people in the conference room first looked in shock and then in awe as the phone was suspended in mid air. They were further surprised when Smithers holograph popped. Suddenly it said-"Hey Alex, Smithers here. To use the phone simply talk to it."

"Hmm." Alex said. "Get me a list of known Scorpia bases." On hearing Alex's command, Smithers holograph was replaced with that of a file opening. From the file, a holograph of the Earth popped up, with Scorpia bases marked in red, on the side were some statistical readings.

"Ok Doctor, there are 18 known Scorpia bases in the world. Any idea on where to look?"

"Hmm. Let's see. New York. No. Rio. Nope. Malagosto. Nope. Ah. This is it! Paris, France."

"France?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I really want to eat some French Fries."

"French Fries? You do realize that French Fries were actually not invented in France, right?"

"Yes. Sadly. Anyways, let's get back on track. Give me permission."

"To do what exactly?"

"To use your phone. Since the controls are deadlocked, I need permission to access all the data."

"Ok… I give you permission"

"Good." The Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button for a few seconds and as if by magic, the holographs started changing.

"Scorpia probably won't be camped out at any of their usual bases. They're too smart for that. So…" the Doctor was interrupted by an excited Alex-"…we find out who knows about the Daleks and torture the information out of him."

The way Alex said torture so casually made the Doctor shiver in fright. The teenager was reminding him more and more of his earlier days, back when he had stolen the TARDIS… Pulling himself from his thoughts, he said-"Torture? Who said anything about torture?"

"We don't have time to bring the person here for interrogation. Besides, the man is a trained Scorpia agent. He wouldn't just give information away. Who's the person anyways?"

"From the influx of information, it seems that this man holds the answers."

A holograph of an Asian man wearing a lab coat popped up.

"This should be fun." Alex remarked rather smugly.

"Why? Who's he?" asked Captain Jack Harkness, not liking Alex's expression one bit.

"May I introduce you all to the world's leading expert on torture-Dr. Three."

"A torture expert. Couldn't get more fun than this." Muttered Jack in his usual sarcastic self.

"Where is he stationed?"

"New Delhi, India." The Doctor remarked, answering Alex's question.

"Good. Captain you're with me, While your team, let's call them team Alpha goes with the SAS team-Bravo team to New Delhi. You're going in a plane. While me, Captain and the Doctor go together. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Who made you in charge kid?" one man smartly responded to Alex's commands.

Alex got very angry, but kept a calm exterior. Coolly, he responded-"You're MI6 I presume, Agent?..."

"Berrigan" the man responded.

Before anyone could even blink, Alex had fired 2 shots from his gun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sorry, I had to keep the mystery… :p_

* * *

Agent Berrigan let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The bullets hadn't hit him. On the contrary, the bullets had missed him. But, he knew how close he had come to dying today. He knew this because he had felt the force of the bullet pass him by. Somehow, he also knew that Alex hadn't missed, in fact, he'd hit the bullets exactly where he had wanted to. A centimeter away from his head.

* * *

No one argued with Alex after that.

* * *

**OK, another chapter of The Wounded Teen is complete. Yay! Small chapter I know, but when you're writing on paper, you take a **_**lot **_**of time writing just one page. :p**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

* * *

**I even accept one word and anonymous reviews!**

* * *

**Next chapter will be up this Sunday!**

**-yashendra2797**

**(Yashendra Shukla)**

**yashendrashukla .in (remove the space)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

* * *

**Small chapter, I know; but I had to put this chapter as a separate one, just to keep the mystery!**

* * *

**All those interested in Sherlock Holmes, please read my story-"A Study in Scarlet in the 21st Century" the title says it all!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

On the way to the TARDIS, the Doctor asked Alex on what did he mean by unfinished business, to which Alex responded solemnly-"I have to say goodbye."

The Doctor just nodded.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor couldn't help but think of the events that had occurred in the hour that had passed him by so fast. He couldn't help but wonder about why he was helping the teenager. "Maybe because he's as broken as you." A voice in the back of his head remarked smartly. Glumly, he began fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a violent lurch and all of the 3 occupants cried out in alarm.

"Doctor, what the hell man!" remarked Captain Jack Harkness gripping the railing for dear life.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. It seems that we are going into flux!" the Doctor shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"It means that she's gonna blow. And we're going with her." no sooner had the Doctor said this, the rooms around them started to disappear. The TARDIS controls started shifting, switching to all different controls that had been. Different realities started merging together.

Suddenly Alex reached forward, took the wibbly lever in his hand and well, he umm, wibbly-ed it. With a huge thump, the realities stabilized. Then Alex pressed a few more button, flipped a few levers and said-"Well folks, we've landed. All we had to do was use the T9 level and flip the atom accelerator. Then I simply used the X86 stabilizers and remove the handbrakes."

"Bothe Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor were looking at Alex with their mouths open. Recovering soon, the Doctor called out Alex's name. Alex turned. What the two men saw made them take a few steps back.

Alex's eyes were golden.

The Doctor smartly remarked-"Fish fingers and custard. I need fish fingers and custard."

"What?"

"Nothing." The Doctor said and moved towards Alex. As soon as the Doctor put his hand on Alex's shoulder, Alex's eyes immediately returned to normal, mumbled a few incoherent words and promptly fainted.

* * *

Read and Review!

* * *

-yashendra2797

(Yashendra Shukla)

yashendrashukla .in (remove the space)


End file.
